Encanto
by HanaSlbsd
Summary: Su encanto esta en sus ojos, son capaces de hipnotizar a cualquier ser vivo. Sus manos pueden crear portales a otras dimensiones. Estas cualidades la hacen peligrosa. Tanto que, llamo hogar a una prision de alta seguridad por mas de siete largos siglos, hasta que alguien la "rescato". Con el fin de reencontrarla con su hija a quien ella creyo muerta. ¿Realmente esta viva?
1. Tener esperanzas es agotador

**Esta historia es contada en primera persona solo por Kagome. Los personajes les pertenecen a** **Rumiko Takahashi, pero no esta por completo basada en la historia que creo. Espero que disfruten la historia, gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Tener esperanzas es agotador**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No he visto la luz del día por más de ochocientos años. He sido encarcelada por más de seite siglos en una prisión de alta seguridad, secreta y de la que muy pocas personas tienen el conocimiento y permitido ingresar. Es una prisión disfrazada de hospital psiquiátrico, un loquero. Bajo este gran edificio donde personas con diferentes tipos de estados mentales son tratadas, olvidadas por quienes los trajeron para jamás volverlas a ver. Oculta bajo tierra, se halla una prisión, mi "hogar". Acá venimos a parar las personas o "monstruos" como algunos de los guardias nos suelen llamar, escupir en realidad. Altamente peligrosas cada uno, una de nosotras. Los guardias nos temen, los que estudian qué o quiénes somos nos admiran, alaban. La mayoría de los que estamos encerrados no somos, en todas nuestras características, "humanos". Algunos, a los ojos de cualquiera pareciéramos simples seres humanos, otros ni siquiera se acercan a verse o sentirse así. Respecto a mí, me veo como cualquier jovencita de 18 años, solo que no es verdad. He vivido por más 18 mil años en este mundo. Algunos me apodaron vampiresa, aunque no vevo sangre para sobrevivir, los rayos del sol atraviesan mi piel sin quemarme y no me convierto en murciélago. Nada de lo que se dicen de los vampiros se aplica a mí, excepto el hipnotismo, la fuerza sobre humana y la inmortalidad. Existen los vampiros, pero nuestras características son diferentes. Como ellos, poseo el don de "hechizar" a cualquiera con mis ojos, esa fue la causa que desde entonces tenga hoy mis cuencas vacías, son ya más de quinientos años que no puedo controlar más a nadie.

A lo que hacen mis ojos lo llamo encanto. Todos sienten atracción por mí, ellos o ellas caen como polillas buscando ser atrapadas por mi luz. Esto hace que otros me llamen "Medusa". No soy ella. La conocí hace milenios en otro mundo, era una belleza, una digna de llamarse diosa. Sus ojos eran unos por cuales pasaría la vida eterna apreciándolos. Agradezco estar viva para describirlos. Cualquier otro podría haber caído muerto, convirtiéndose en piedra por su mirada, y aun así, a mí no me afecto. Todavía nadie nunca logro comprender qué o quién soy, ni cómo pude ser capas de sobrevivir a ella o ser capaz de hacer las cosas que hago.

Mi poder es incomparable a la de los prisioneros. Ellos nos califican por niveles de cuan peligrosos somos, y yo soy nivel 11. La única y mas alta de todas. Tienen sus justificadas razones para darme esa fama y temerme. Entonces, si esto es verdad, significa que seria imposible atraparme, menos encarcélame por más de dos siglos, teniéndome en constante observación, experimentando conmigo, apartándome, lejos de la civilización. La explicación a mi actual ubicación y estado de ceguera es el amor.

Conocí a mi primer amor en el año 1166. Era especial y único como ningún otro. No le afectaba mi poder, y eso, obviamente, me llamo mucho la atención. Al principio fue solo eso, interés, mi intención nunca fue el enamorarme. Lo que sentía por él era una mezcla entre molestia, intriga y fascinación por su inmunidad. Nos llevábamos muy mal, hasta que no pude evitar aceptar que me enamoré perdidamente de él. Fue difícil porque, mi orgullo no me permitía reconocer la derrota, aposte que no me enamoraría de él cuando nos conocimos. Desde el principio fue muy arrogante, egocéntrico, egoísta, narcisista, etc, etc. Éramos iguales, cuando él se presentó, lo primero que dijo fue "no te enamores de mí, linda", guiñándome un ojo. Me reí esperando que, como todos, cayera ante mi encanto, pero jamás paso. No tarde en dejarle saber mis sentimientos, y cuando lo descubrió tomo ventaja para hacerme sufrir, hasta que ya no dio más, y supe que era mutuo. No tardo en decírmelo y yo tomar un poco de venganza después, obvio. A pesar de que me traiciono, no puedo arrepentirme de haberlo amado, fue lo más real que llegue a sentir en toda mi maldita vida. Amarlo me ayudo a respirar, reír con sentimiento, llorar de felicidad, tristeza, mi corazón que antes parecía apagado comenzó a latir, con él me sentía viva, y aunque perderlo me mato, le estoy eternamente agradecida por amarme. Cuando murió le jure que sería el primero y el ultimo, que no le permitiría a nadie mas entrar en mi corazón.

Soy inteligente, eliminando mi capacidad de caer en el amor, para mí no sería difícil planear un escape si así lo quisiese y no quiero. Siendo honesta, me dio paz la anulación de mis poderes. Es gratificante saber que no tengo el control siempre. Puedo obtener lo que desee sin usar mi encanto. Le agrado a las personas, les gusta escuchar mis historias, gracias a que he vivido tanto, tengo mucho por contar. Aunque muchos siguen sin creer que pueda viajar a otras dimensiones. No lo creen porque para demostrárselos tendría que usar mis manos, las cuales, unos brazaletes con función de inhibir mis poderes cubren mis muñecas. Si las fuerzo para quitármelas, en defensa, se activará un choque eléctrico que recorrerá mi cuerpo entero, electrocutándome hasta dejarme inconsciente temblando en el suelo. No solo me dejaron ciega, sino, también me privaron de mi fuerza y demás que me hacen diferente y sumamente peligrosa para ellos.

Existen dimensiones infinitas, el planeta es casi lo mismo pero los que lo habitan son de todo tipo. Así conocí a Medusa, en un mundo donde los dioses son venerados, también había semidioses, sirenas, ciclopes, etc. Conocí dioses nórdicos, dioses egipcios en toda su gloria. Existe un mundo diferente para cada especie. Es maravilloso, y un arte que muchos desearían apreciar. Yo hui de mi mundo hace 17 mil años. Quise regresar hace 8 mil años, y al abrir el portal observe como, literalmente, el planeta exploto. Mi familia de seguro había muerto y yo no hice nada para salvarlos. Desde entonces, mis estadías en dimensiones no eran largas. Eso cambio cuando llegue aquí.

No soy inmortal, envejezco más lento que los habitantes de este mundo. Además, mi proceso de curación es más rápido que la de ellos. Entre otros detalles más, no seria tan diferente a cualquier otra chica de mi aparente edad. Llegará el momento en que tendré canas, arrugas y moriré, a no ser que alguien no este de acuerdo y me mate antes de verme al espejo, como una anciana con pocos días de vida. Igual, ya no tengo ojos para verme en tal estado de vejez, asique no importaría verdaderamente.

Hoy, con mi rostro aun joven. Habría sido un día como cualquier otro, de no ser porque a un idiota se le ocurrió rescatar a alguien quien no desea ser rescatada, ósea yo. Jamás quise irme de esta prisión, incluso aquella vez, en la que los prisioneros planearon una fuga exitosa, y yo teniendo la oportunidad de seguir su acción, solo los seguí porque hace bastante no sentía los rayos del sol abrazando mi piel. Su calidez envolvió mi cuerpo, lo disfrute sentada, esperando a que los guardias llegaran y me vieran, conversando tranquilamente con uno de los pacientes del psiquiátrico. Cuando los escuche acercándose, llamándome por uno de mis tantos nombres, camine como si nada malo hubiese pasado, con ellos escoltándome a mi celda. Desde ese día, tuvieron que reforzar más su sistema de seguridad, haciéndolo casi impenetrable. Casi, porque a mi "caballero de valiente armadura" nada le detuvo de lograr su cometido.

Escuche a los guardias gritarse entre sí que se prepararan, cuando él ya había conseguido penetrar la seguridad de arriba. Puertas de celdas abriéndose, y un ruido constante, una alarma que indicaba una nueva fuga, fue lo que siguió. Por unos minutos, fueron solo esos ruidos, hasta que abrieron mi celda y mi "rescatador" ingreso. Desde afuera con mi puerta abierta, se oían claramente como los guardias eran masacrados por sus prisioneros.

—¿Kagome Higurashi?

—No me han llamado con ese nombre hace bastante tiempo. —ese fue el nombre que adopté cuando estuve en Japón, donde nació mi primer amor.

—Necesito que me acompañes. —su acento era, sin duda, japonés.

—No, gracias. Vete.

—Le devolveré sus poderes si me acompaña.

—No los necesito de vuelta, vete. —me recosté en mi cama, dándole entender que era firme en mi decisión, lo escuche caminando, dando vueltas impacientado unos segundos, hasta que exhalo fuerte, se detuvo y volvió a hablar.

—Me dijeron que te lleve por las buenas o por las malas, y elijo hacerlo por las buenas. Se donde esta tu hija.

Mi querida niña… Di a luz a una niña, hace muchos años, era hija de un humano. Aquello fue antes de conocer a mi primer amor. No estaba enamorada de quien fue su padre, pero si enamorada de la idea de ser madre. Hubiese sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, de no ser porque ella nació muerta. Y si fuese al contrario, no estaría viva en esta época, aunque si lo pienso bien, siendo mi hija, es posible que lo esté.

—Mientes.

—¿De verdad quieres correr el riesgo de perder la oportunidad de conocerla antes de comprobarlo?

—¿Y la única manera que tienes de comprobarlo es sacándome de aquí? Que conveniente, ¿no crees?

—Ya lo dije, quiero llevarte sin problemas, y te di un incentivo para que me sigas sin obligarme a hacerlo por las malas.

—¿Eres consciente de que, si recupero mis poderes, este escenario sería muy diferente, no?

—Lo sé, por eso lo hare después de salir de aquí y me den mi paga por sacarte.

—Mejor, no te quiero cerca cuando eso pase y descubra que lo de mi hija no es cierto.

No objete más y me despedí de mi hogar. Mi estadía duro más de lo que creí. Establecí muchas amistades en este lugar, las personas que me investigaban, los que oían atentamente mis historias, algunos compañeros de celda. Realmente los extrañare, me demostraron que no necesitaba utilizar mis poderes para agradarles a las personas, menos que me quisieran. Estaba acostumbrada a que me consientan. Fue difícil, al principio, estar sin mis poderes, lo admito. Tuve encuentros con personas que me detestaban, me odiaban o envidiaban, no había otro sentimiento que no fueran esos. Forme enemistades. Algunos ya murieron por la edad, otros viven anhelando la llegada de mi muerte. Por suerte soy importante para los que me investigaban, porque si no, hubiese amanecido muerta un día de estos en mi celda, sin que nadie hubiese intervenido para salvarme.

Camine un largo rato agarrada de su mano guiándome hacia la salida, mientras que, en todo el trayecto, imaginaba que vendrían a detenerlo, dirigiéndome de regreso a mi celda. Una parte de mi deseaba que eso pasara, y la otra quería que lo de mi hija fuese real. Ni siquiera pude sostenerla en mis brazos cuando nació, la separaron de mi apenas di a luz, sin dejarme verla, a la mañana siguiente dijeron que había muerto. Yo misma cabe su tumba y la enterré junto con su pequeño ataúd. No me detuve a llorarla, me encerré en mí misma, me negaba a sucumbirme en el dolor de la perdida. Hice incontable de cosas estúpidas para no sentir. Cuanto más me esforzaba en ocultarlo, la pena, la verdad amenazaba más y más con salir. Soy cobarde, no apta para ser madre, asique ¿por qué intento ir a buscarla?

El calor del sol me dijo que no volvería a mi hogar. Este es el fin de una vida sin control, y no sé qué pensar al respecto. Lo que si siento es rabia, enojo, en serio que se van a arrepentir de haberme sacado de allí en vano.

—¿Quién te mando a que me rescataras? —pregunte, después de un largo silencio en auto, el cual él manejaba y yo iba sentada a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto.

—Tu hija.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no empezaste por ahí? ¿Por qué…

—Cálmate, no te lo dije porque sabía que empezarías a hacer preguntas como estas, y no quería tener que lidiar con tu cotorreo todo el viaje.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo dices ahora?

—Porque ella me ordeno que te dijese la verdad si me hacías esa pregunta.

Tenia tantas preguntas por hacer, ¿ella realmente está viva? Y si lo está, ¿por qué tardo tanto en encontrarme? No sabia si confiar en esta persona, podría estar diciendo estas cosas para que caiga directo en su trampa.

—¿Podrías sacarme los brazaletes?

—No soy idiota, se lo que puedes hacer con tus manos. Huiras a penas lo haga.

Lamentablemente fue buen informado sobre mí. Aunque, con su respuesta, me dio a entender que tiene las llaves para liberarme.

—¿Por qué huiría? Eres el único que sabe dónde está mi hija, y sin ver, sola no podría ir a buscarla.

No contestó ni volvió a hablar, no por muchas horas. No confiaba en mí, claro que yo tampoco en él. No deseaba charlar, solo no quería este silencio sin respuestas. Estaba acostumbrada al silencio, pero ahora era diferente. Mi vida cambio de rumbo desde que tuve esperanzas de reencontrarme con mi hija. ¿Creerá que la abandone? Claro que no lo hice, aunque tampoco me esforcé en averiguar si en la tumba que cabe había efectivamente un cuerpo, y si era acaso el de ella. ¿Me odiara? Yo lo haría, me perdí su crecimiento, juventud, maduración. ¿Sabrá de mi pasado? Tengo un pasado oscuro, mis poderes me llevaron a hacer cosas de las que no estoy muy orgullosa. Algo en mí, me empujaba a caer en lo mas profundo de mi ser. No soy una santa, cometí millones de errores. Ya no puedo remendar lo que hice, ni arrepentirme de ello. Esta en el pasado, y no es que me afecta, tuve mis razones, otras no tanto, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no puedo cambiarlo.

Lo que no entiendo, es ¿por qué me alejaron de mi hija?, ¿quién o quiénes lo hicieron?, ¿qué intenciones tenían con ella? La amaba antes de darla a luz, fue razón del porqué después de enterrarla, vagué sin propósito en este mundo hasta que conocí a Onigumo, el hombre que se convirtió en mi primer amor.

Onigumo era igual de egoísta, egocéntrico, narcisista, astuto e inteligente, que yo. Fascinado por lo extraño e incomprensible. Tal vez por eso se enamoró de mí. Podía ser un idiota a veces, y aun así no le quitaba lo romántico. No era en absoluto una mala persona, ni siquiera cuando me traiciono, porque se que no fue él quien realmente lo hizo, sino la cosa que se apodero de su alma. Cumplir su deseo, llevarlo a través de portales a otras dimensiones, conocer cada tipo de mundo, fue un error. El no advertirle correctamente, protegerlo, descuidarme y dejar que lo mataran, es una culpa que jamás dejare. Le alerte de los peligros que cruzaríamos, y él felizmente y con decisión tomo mi mano y me aseguro de que conmigo a su lado nada malo podría pasar. Se equivoco. Me dejé llevar tanto por su felicidad, que no me di cuenta en qué lugar estábamos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Fue un segundo que se separo de mi lado y aquello paso. Un sinfín de demonios se apoderaron de su cuerpo, no podía parar lo que estaba ocurriendo ante mis ojos, no me permitían salvarlo, incapaz de hacer nada observe como su humanidad desaparecía cuantos más demonios aparecían. Mi amado Onigumo había muerto aquel día para darle vida a Naraku, esa cosa quiso matarme, pero no lo hizo, porque a pesar de ya no ser la persona por la cual yo daría mi vida, aun así, su corazón seguía latiendo por mí. Como matarme no era opción, en cambio, me quito los ojos por el placer de verme sufrir. Me abandono y me dejo a mi suerte, hasta que años más tarde, me hallaron las personas quienes después me encarcelarían en la prisión que acabo de dejar atrás, para volver a ver a mi amada hija.

Mi mente es inundada de imágenes, imagino cómo será nuestro reencuentro, qué le diré, qué hare. Todas esas imagines son borradas con un repentino mal presentimiento, y al minuto siento el choque. Vino de la izquierda, hace al coche rodar unas tres veces hasta quedar boca abajo. Vidrios incrustaron mi piel, saboreo la sangre saliendo de mi boca, quiero desabrocharme el cinturón, pero no puedo. En cualquier momento el coche explotara, no puedo esperar aquí a que pase. Antes de caer en la desesperación, oigo unos pasos acercándose hacia mí.

 _—¿Kikyo eres tú?_ —no habla español, es japonés y puedo entender lo que dice.

Rompe el vidrio de la ventana, y después corta el cinturón de seguridad para liberarme. Me arrastra hacia afuera, me toma en brazos, camina unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y me deposita con cuidado en el piso.

— _Kikyo, respóndeme. ¿Eres tú?_ _—_ acaricia mi rostro, acomoda tiernamente mi pelo atrás de mi oreja _—¿Qué ocurrió con tus ojos? Dime qué te hicieron Kikyo, háblame por favor._ _—_ gimotea.

No tengo idea de quién pueda ser esa tal Kikyo, pero al parecer nos parecíamos lo suficiente como para que él este al borde de las lágrimas. No sé si estaba loco o qué, preferí ignorarlo y aprovecharme de él y conseguir que me ayude a deshacerme de mis brazaletes.

Le muestro mis muñecas _—¿Quieres que te las quite?_ _—_ asiento. — _Necesito la llave, ¿sabes dónde está?_

 _—Él la tiene._ _—_ contesto en japonés, no sabia si Kikyo sabia español.

 _—_ _Bien_. —besa mi frente, lo oigo pararse y alejarse.

No sabía qué problemas me traería después este chico cuando se enterase de que no soy quien él cree. Tenia que arriesgarme, ser capaz de defenderme si la persona que me encaminaba hacia mi hija en realidad me llevaba a una trampa. Aunque ahora no pueda usar mi visión, mis otros sentidos seguían intactos. Son capaces de darme una nueva y mejorada forma de ver, percibir mi alrededor sin usar mis ojos. Puedo defenderme perfectamente en plena oscuridad. Esto, gracias a la ayuda de alguien, quien me entreno en la prisión. Se llama o llamaba Miroku, un monje según él. Un prisionero más, y como yo, él no crecía al mismo ritmo que los humanos, eso lo hacía diferente a los otros monjes, contando con su fuerza sobrehumana. Según lo que me conto, fue maldecido y eso lo hacía peligroso para quienes lo rodeaban. Un ser aterrador lo marco en la palma de su mano izquierda, dejando una especie de agujero negro, que absorbería todo a su paso, si no fuese por el poder de los monjes que ayudaran a que eso no ocurriera. Su solución fue darle muchísimos años por vivir, lo que les daría suficiente tiempo para hallarle una cura, dado que quien le dio la maldición dijo, "ni la muerte dará fin a esta maldición, porque habrá otro quien la portara y como tú morirá, y le pasara su carga a otro ser más. Solo tú serás el responsable". Miroku vino por voluntad propia a la prisión, quería estar lo más apartado de sus seres queridos como sea posible, y lo hizo. Dentro experimentaron con él, tratando de buscar una cura "supuestamente". Él ya no creía que fuese posible, no tenía esperanzas, solo agradecía que ellos también le tuvieran tanto miedo como para no dejarlo salir. No sé si aún sigue vivo, si escapo o qué, quise localizarlo antes de salir, pero mi secuestrador no me lo permitió. Oí como los guardias acababan con la vida de muchos. Imaginar que puede estar muerto me da una pena que hace bastante no sentía. Y si su historia era cierta, significaría que alguien pudo haber tomado su maldición.

Mi secuestrador no estaba en el auto cuando el chico me rescato, había escapado antes de que el japonés nos atropellara. Sali corriendo un poco después de que él fuera a buscarlo, lo seguí unos cuantos minutos y me oculte cuando lo hallo sentado tranquilamente, parecía que lo estaba esperando. En niveles de fuerza, se quien ganaría, lo note a penas lo conocí. Mi secuestrador era una criatura no nacida en este mundo, un demonio perro con la fuerza lo suficiente para poder mantener su forma humana sin esfuerzo. Mi habilidad para viajar entre mundos me da el conocimiento de todos sus habitantes, fortalezas, debilidades, especies, nada se me escapa. Se que el japonés es un hanyou, mitad humano, mitad demonio perro. Es un tipo poco común, cambia a su forma demoniaca en la luna llena, lo cual suele ser al revés. Es extraño. Por lo general si pasa esto, es porque alguien intervino en él, cambiando su estado natural. Esto no me importaría, de no ser porque necesito que lo distraiga al otro, para yo poder quitarle la llave mientras ellos pelean.

 _—_ Hasta que al fin llegas.

 _—_ ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kikyo?! _—_ esta vez hablo en español _._

 _—_ Inuyasha, ella no es quien tú crees. Ya te había dicho, que lo más probable es que tu novia no esté viva.

 _—_ ¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Esta viva! ¡Tú la secuestraste! _—_ Lo oigo levantarse y dar unos pasos adelante _—_ ¡Detente! Das unos pasos más y disparo. _—_ Saca un arma, inservible porque nada de este mundo puede acabar con la vida de un ser que no pertenece aquí.

 _—_ Sabes que eso no puede dañarme.

 _—_ Lo sé, por eso Kikyo la modifico para que funcionara. _—_ como prueba de lo sus palabras, disparo e hirió la pierna de mi secuestrador _._

 _—_ Pero que demonios… _—_ el olor de su sangre confirmaba las palabras del hanyou _._

Fue sorprendente, el yukai había tratado sin éxito evitar la bala, pero esta fue mas rápida. Había escuchado historias, rumores de armas como estas, pero no creía que fueran ciertas.

 _—_ Eres rápido Sesshomaru, pero esta cosa te supera. Podría matarte.

 _—_ ¿Y qué te detiene? _—_ dijo parado, se negaba a caer y mostrar el dolor que sentía.

 _—_ Rin me lo prohibió, dijo que si lo hacia mataría a Kikyo.

 _—_ Hazle caso a esa niña, tiene un rostro inocente, pero cuando se enoja su lado angelical desaparece.

 _—_ Dame la llave para liberar a Kikyo.

 _—_ No, porque ella no es Kikyo.

 _—_ Aun sin ojos reconocería el rostro de la persona que amo. Asique déjate de estupideces y dame la llave ahora.

No podemos ser tan idénticas. Su voz, sus palabras son sinceras. En verdad la ama, reconozco el amor, uno por el cual darías tu vida. Se que los doppelganger existen, ¿será esa la explicación? Porque la otra seria que fuese mi hermana, exceptuando el hecho de que ella está muerta. Murió junto con mi planeta, mi familia. Es imposible que haya sobrevivido, ella no podía crear portales, solo yo tenía esa habilidad. Pero ¿y si… realmente esta viva?, ¿y si ella y el resto de mi familia sobrevivió? Primero mi hija supuestamente esta viva, y ahora ¿mi hermana también lo está?

—Ella no es Kikyo, es su hermana.

Mierda, en serio no puedo creer lo que esta sucediendo. Mi hija, mi hermana, ¿hay alguien que haya creído que esta muerto y no lo está? Voy a terminar creyendo que esto es solo un maldito sueño y que en cualquier instante despertare en mi hogar. Tener esperanzas es agotador. Lo advierto, que nadie venga y me diga que todo esto fue un engaño, porque juro que lo voy a matar. No pueden manejarme a su antojo, y pensar que se saldrán con la suya. He pasado mi vida teniendo en mente, que soy la fuente de cada una de mis desgracias. No se si es mala suerte o una maldición. La culpa no se va, y ellos no están ayudando a que se vaya trayéndome esta nueva y milagrosa información.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Su hermana? Su hermana esta muerta, ella me lo dijo.

¿Le dijo que morí? ¿Todavía sigue odiándome? Ella fue una de las razones por las cuales hui de casa. Llamaba mucho la atención, y aquello no le agradaba. Tuve varios intentos de suicidio por sentirme una carga para mi familia. Me odiaban, tenía la atención de todos, pero no el amor de ellos, quienes eran lo más importante para mí. Cada vez que trataba de suicidarme mi hermana llegaba antes a interrumpirme. Tenia la ventaja por su poder. Veía una variedad de posibles futuros, asique sabia cuándo y dónde lo haría. Pero un día exploto y me rogo que me fuera lo mas lejos posible de su lado, así, no podría salvarme. No tarde en hacerle caso. No me despedí ni me volví a mirar atrás.

—Esa mujer siempre ha estado mintiéndote. Empezando por su origen. Inuyasha, ni ella ni su hermana pertenecen a este mundo. Como nosotros, ambas vienen de otra dimensión. Por eso debe ser que supo cómo hacer funcionar esa arma.

—No, no, no. Kikyo nunca me mentiría. Yo siempre fui sincero con ella. Le conté todo sobre mi.

—Si fuese de este mundo, ¿no crees que ya estaría muerta como cualquier otro ser humano?

—Me dijo que era diferente, que era complicado de explicar.

—Has estado por mas de cinco siglos con ellas, ¿no crees que es el tiempo suficiente para que seas digno de su confianza?

—Cinco siglos dormido por tu culpa, si mal no recuerdas. —hace una pausa—Kikyo confía en mí.

Mientras escucho su historia, me acerco por detrás de mi secuestrador, distante pero alerta a cualquier oportunidad de tomar la llave. Por lo que entendí, según el yukai lo más posible sea que mi hermana esté muerta, debería creerle y no engañarme con falsas ilusiones.

—¿Sabes por qué esa mujer tiene esos brazaletes? Inhibe su fuerza, curación, el poder que la ayuda a viajar entre dimensiones. Si te doy la llave, ella escapara, te lo aseguro.

—Dame la llave Sesshomaru, no lo repetiré.

—No, no lo hare. Si no me crees, pregúntale a ella algo que solo tú y Kikyo sepan y veras que tengo razón. —hace una pausa—En más, puedes hacerlo ahora ya que está aquí con nosotros escuchándonos.

En este estado, no pude competir contra su velocidad y fuerza, en un segundo me arrastro dejándome de rodillas en medio de ellos.

—¿Cómo me seguiste? Tendrías que haberte quedado allá donde estabas segura, Kikyo no deberías estar aquí…

—¿Seguirás negándolo? —lo interrumpe el yukai—¡Haz la prueba! Pregúntale algo sobre ustedes… No se… algo como, ¿dónde se conocieron?, primer beso, el día en que ella te dijo que te amaba…

—¡Cállate! ¡Ella ya lo sabe!

—Si estas tan seguro, ¿por qué no haces la prueba?

No contestó, se quedó en silencio por varios minutos caminando en círculos. Entendí, que si no me hacia esas preguntas, era para auto protegerse de una horrible e innegable verdad. Si el yukai tenia razón, y no era yo la mujer que amaba, Kikyo estaría entonces… muerta. Su negación lo mantenía a salvo. Se que al revelarme me abandonaría sin mirar atrás, y yo no podre deshacerme de estos brazaletes. Estoy segura de que mi "hermana" le habrá dicho que me odiaba, asique no creo que él se sienta culpable por abandonarme.

Oí como respiraba profundamente para decir—Nuestra promesa, ¿Cuál era nuestra promesa? —* _Entonces Kikyo habla español, o eso es lo que quiere probar*_ —Contéstame, Kikyo.

Tengo que pensarlo. Mi hermana veía variables, futuros, ¿le habrá ofrecido su conocimiento para cambiar algún hecho que a él le afectase o desearía cambiar? Puede ser. Por demás, su otro poder era la sanación, y era muy buena en su trabajo, mas de una vez curo mis heridas de suicidio. Las gravedades eran tales, que sin su ayuda ya estaría muerta. Por último, no era un poder, pero sus avances científicos decían que sabia cómo evolucionar a una especie. Con mi habilidad, le otorgue la entrada a otras dimensiones, para experimentar con sus habitantes. A animales que no podían volar, los hizo volar, a los que no podían respirar bajo el agua, consiguió que respiraran bajo el agua, etc. Me hace pensar que, un avance casi imposible en sus experimentos, harían a un mitad demonio, mitad humano, una sola especie.

— _Te prometí que te haría yukai. Para que pudieras vivir a mi lado._ —lo dije en japonés por seguridad. * _Este chico la ama, no creo que quiera envejecer mientras ella no lo hace.*_

— _Es cierto, eres tú en verdad._ —contesto en japonés con lágrimas en los ojos—Ahora entrégame la llave Sesshomaru, no quiero lastimarte.

—Cometes un error. Ella es su hermana, por eso sabe que Kikyo podía hacer eso. Entiéndelo.

—Entrégame la llave si no quieres que le dispare a tu otra pierna. —dice apuntándola.

Suspira—Te arrepentirás de esto. —dice y le arroja la llave.

Me entrega la llave mientras sigue apuntando a mi secuestrador, yo me libero y doy las gracias. El yukai espera que escape, siento su mirada apuntando a mi cara, tratando de percibir cualquier expresión que indique que quiero huir. Lamentablemente para mí, aunque quisiera, el hanyou tiene un arma capaz de lastimarme como a él. Cuando ríe, sé que entendió la causa por la cual todavía no revelo mi identidad.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta el hanyou molesto.

—De lo idiota que eres. —como respuesta, él le dispara a la otra pierna—¡Hijo de…

—Vámonos Kikyo. —toma mi mano, y dejamos a atrás a un muy malherido yukai que tal vez pueda estar muerto en unas horas y junto con él el camino que me llevara donde está mi hija.

—¿Morirá? —pregunto por las dudas.

—Lo odias, ¿por qué te importa? —no contesto. Suspira—Aunque lo deseara, eso no lo matara. Sanara en un par de horas seguro.

No puedo confiar en sus palabras, tengo que encontrar el momento para alejarme de su lado e ir a buscarlo. Sigue siendo el único que sabe donde esta mi hija.

El novio de mi "hermana" me lleva a un motel, en nuestra estadía el guarda silencio, supongo que dándome espacio. Yo espero a que duerma para irme. En todo el trayecto de vuelta siento que fue demasiado fácil, ¿realmente la ama tanto como para no desconfiar de ella ni por un segundo? Casi me siento mal por él. Mi "hermana" debió ser su primer amor. Asique, tuvo un amor lleno de mentiras y ocultamientos, según el yukai, ella no quiso hablar de su pasado con él. ¿Por qué hacerle esto a la persona que amas? Onigumo y yo peleábamos, discutíamos como es normal en una pareja, pero jamás lo prive de mi vida anterior. Él era adecuado para desahogarme, me oía atentamente cada palabra que le decía, me consolaba, simplemente porque me amaba. No digo que éramos la pareja perfecta. Solo que éramos sinceros entre nosotros.

Al llegar, no solo me encuentro con el herido, sino también con el que lo hirió. Me confié al pensar que era un tonto enamorado.

—Te lo dije, ella no es Kikyo. Tiene muchos nombres, pero puedes llamarla Kagome.

—Hola Kagome. —su voz es una mezcla entre rabia, tristeza y decepción—Si intestas escapar, te hare lo mismo que a él, no importa si eres la hermana de Kikyo.

—No escapare, no lo hice antes, no lo hare ahora. Solo quiero ver a mi hija.

—Y eso es justo lo que vas a hacer. —dice mi secuestrador con una gran sonrisa, mientras que ahora soy yo a quien apunta el chico con el corazón roto.

No se que pasara con este grupo, del cual soy parte como rehén. Ninguno confía en el otro. Lo único que espero es hallar a mi hija, ella es lo más importante, mi prioridad, nada más. Si ellos se convierten en un estorbo, no me costara eliminarlos y continuar con mi camino. Solo que, primero necesitaría la información para llegar donde ella sola. Presiento que será difícil, pero lo hare. Mis días en prisión me han enseñado como convertirme en amiga, sin mi encanto. Tal vez, convenza al tonto enamorado que soy digna de su confianza. A pesar de que al final, en realidad no lo sea.

* * *

 **Parecen milenios desde que no escribo. Siempre suelo ausentarme por mucho antes de volver a escribir, y la mayoría de las veces vuelvo con una nueva historia sin terminar las anteriores, asique si ya leyeron otras de mis historias sin terminan PERDON, no puedo decir cuando las terminare, pero tratare de hacerlo.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta historia y quieran la continuación...**

 **¡Coméntenme que les pareció!**

 **Bye-bye nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Sin un y vivieron felices para siempre

**Sin un "y vivieron felices para siempre".**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Mi pasado está lleno, devastado de errores. Cada paso que doy es un error irremediable. He lastimado a infinidad de personas a lo largo de mi vida, y sé que seguiré haciéndolo sin sentirme culpable. No fui hecha para sentir empatía por los demás. O eso fue lo que decidí meterme en la cabeza, para que la culpa no me abrumara y destruyera. No estoy hecha para amar, para abrir mi corazón otra vez. Conocer a mi hija no sanara mi corazón. Se que arruinare su vida, ella está mejor sin mí. Me lo repito constantemente, desde que descubrí que tal vez este viva, esperándome. Pero soy egoísta, aunque sé que está mejor sin mí, quiero verla. Quiero escucharla llamarme "mama" con una sonrisa y lagrima en los ojos, corriendo hacia mis brazos para envolvernos en un cálido abrazo. ¿Estoy mal? ¿debería renunciar a mi felicidad? ¿seria mejor para ella, no meterme de intrusa en su vida y escapar? Si hay una palabra para definirme es cobarde.

Las personas que me rodeaban, aquellas quienes controlaba con mi encanto, me brindaban superioridad. Gobernaba en mundos de idiotas, seres descartables, desechables. Simples cucarachas que podía manejar, o aplastar cuando ya no me hicieran falta, cuando al fin me aburrían. Su padre era uno de ellos, se llamaba Houjo.

Un ser humano sin una pizca de maldad. Muy tonto en verdad. Su amabilidad, bondad, honestidad me fastidiaban y su torpeza me hacía enfurecer. No recuerdo en qué momento, exactamente, comencé a cuidarlo, protegerlo del mundo que él creía bueno y desbordante de amor. Tenía su propia visión de las cosas, era irritante como no perdía la fe en todo, incluso en mí. Lo odiaba, y a la vez lo amaba como el primer amigo que había tenido jamás. A veces, lo veías como era normalmente, con la continua actitud, de un niño inocente ofreciendo su amor y amistad. Otras, por sorpresa, escuchabas a un anciano muy sabio, con su igual apariencia de niño inocente. Me profesaba su amor de una manera tan convincente, aunque yo sabía que no era cierto. Él solo creía que me amaba, y yo necesitaba su amistad, su compañía. Por eso no pude apartarlo de mi lado. Fui egoísta, no quería la soledad cuando lo tenía a él. No solía conservar a mis presas con vida por mucho tiempo. Vino ante mí de pequeño, quedo huérfano sin una familia a la cual volver, nadie que lo extrañara o llorara su ausencia. Tan pequeño y frágil, parado en la boca del lobo. Trate de apartarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No obstante, creció, hasta convertirse en un hombre ingenuo, estúpidamente abierto de corazón. Pensé que tener sexo con él sin perder mi libertad para estar con otros lo lastimaría, alejaría de mí. Insistió en ser yo la primera que estuviese con él. Me negué y negué hasta que accedí y se convirtió en algo recurrente. Tracé una línea, dije que no seria mi único, y lo acepto. Sigo preguntándome si ese día lo que vi en sus ojos fue dolor. No se quejó, cuando de mi habitación, cada noche traía una persona diferente. Tampoco se quejó, cuando buscaba su compañía si así yo lo desease. No se si estaba alucinando o era la culpa que me ahogaba. Mi comportamiento hacia él, transformo su sonrisa cálida en una de inmensa tristeza. Me tenia tan malditamente preocupada, que me di cuenta tarde que estaba embarazada.

Consulte con muchos seres de otros mundos, que me dieran una explicación de cómo era posible eso. En mi mundo, antes de nacer, eligen a las niñas que tendrán permitido dar a luz. La sobrepoblación les hizo recurrir a esto. En mi caso, le dieron a mi hermana la bendición de dar a luz, dejándome a mi estéril. Nadie tenía la respuesta, según todos era un "milagro". Solo obtuve el nombre del padre, Houjo. Comunicárselo fue lo mejor que le paso en la vida, según sus palabras. Podía ver el futuro en sus ojos, la familia que soñaba formar conmigo a su lado. Una esperanza cegadora. Me resistí cuanto pude a creer en su final feliz, pero mi bebe continuaba creciendo y creciendo en mi panza. El sueño de ser mamá no lo había tenido nunca, hasta que falto tan poco para que me pasara. Comencé a imaginar a mi bebe en brazos, llamándola por su nombre, cantándole para hacerla dormir, amantándola… Houjo me venció, su sueño se transformó en mi sueño, sus esperanzas, mis esperanzas. Mi vida tenia un balance perfecto en ese entonces. Me sentía invencible. Por un instante olvide mi mala fortuna. Olvide que no estoy hecha para el amor, que no merezco un "y vivieron felices para siempre".

La muerte de nuestra hija nos desbasto a ambos. Houjo no estaba apto para repararme, y yo preferí que fuese así. Tome esa oportunidad para desaparecer, sabia que seguir manteniéndolo conmigo ya no era opción. No lo volví a ver desde aquel trágico día. Supe décadas mas tarde, que paso el resto de su vida buscándome. A pesar, de que finalmente construyo una familia, su búsqueda no seso. No me equivoque al abandonarlo, porque se, que tuvo personas quienes lo amaron, y lloraron su muerte, lo extrañan y rezan porque halle la paz.

Me hubiese encantado que mi hija lo conociese. En comparación a él, sé a quién ella querría vivo.

Encaminarme al lugar donde está mi hija, más que por mí, también es por Houjo. Necesito contarle sobre su padre. Merece saber la persona que fue, que la amo antes de nacer. Que el dolor penetrante, que nos causó su muerte, me sigue pesando, y se que él se llevo ese pesar a la tumba. Perderla marco un antes y un después en nuestras vidas. Si llego a descubrir quien fue él o la culpable, de quitarme el derecho de criar a mi niña junto a él, juro que lo matare. Es una promesa.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Puedes dejar de ignorarme?! —pregunta por quinta vez el hanyou de ojos dorados.

—Dime, ¿cómo supiste que no era ella? —decido hablarle.

—Te había hecho una pregunta antes. —ve en mis ojos que no contestare, si él no lo hace primero. Suspira, voltea los ojos y contesta—Estuve sumido en un sueño por mas de cinco siglos. Kikyo era la única persona que escuchaba mientras dormía. Me contaba historias, muy pocas hablaban sobre ti. Entre ellas, hablo de cuan molesta estabas con que las confundieran. Tanto que, un día te tatuaste la piel con tu nombre… detrás de tu cuello. **—** toco la parte posterior de mi cuello como respuesta **.** Ojos dorados sonríe dándose la razón **—** Cuando estábamos en el motel y te recogiste el pelo en una cola de caballo, la vi. No es un idioma que entienda, pero Kikyo no tiene tatuajes. Asique fue prueba más que suficiente.

—Tienes razón, en parte, en porqué lo hice. —hago una pausa—Pero no fui yo… la que sentía molestia por nuestro parecido. Mi hermana me odiaba, ella fue quien me llevo a hacérmelo. Peleemos y lo primero que pensé fue en ir con un "tatuador", por así decirlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Él no hacía tatuajes, su trabajo era marcarte. —mi mano se movió automáticamente, tocando la parte posterior de mi cuello—Estaba demasiado enojada para entender lo que significaba, como para pararme a pensar por un minuto lo que realmente me hacía.

—Dices que lo que tienes tatuado ¿no es tu nombre sino otra cosa? —se ríe—Felicitaciones, fuiste estafada.

—No me estafaron idiota, sí tengo mi marcado mi nombre. En realidad, lo que significa.

—¿Qué significa?

—Es un secreto.

Respira hondo y da un gran suspiro, conteniéndose de preguntar porque sabe muy bien que no responderé, cambia de tema—De ambas historias esta fue la más interesante, pero eso no fue lo que ella me conto.

—Mi hermana es una mentirosa, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de eso. —sabia que mis palabras lo hirieron al no responder—Mi error, ERA una mentirosa. —lo oigo crujir los dientes.

—¿Pueden callarse ya ambos? —dice ojos dorados dos, recostado en los asientos de atrás del auto.

El hanyou iba conduciendo conmigo de copiloto. El yukai no se recuperaba de sus heridas, esto nos obligaba hacer una parada antes de ver a mi hija. No en el hospital, sino donde una amiga suya, que se dedicaba a curar heridas como las suyas. Su especialidad se basaba en sanar a seres como él.

Lo que resto del viaje, ninguno volvió hablar. Esta vez no me inquieto el silencio. Me daba espacio en mi cabeza para pensar.

Me hicieron creer que mi hija estaba muerta por una razón, pero ¿Cuál? ¿controlarme? Si fuese eso, me habría enterado hace bastante tiempo que estaba viva. Además, en aquella época a mis enemigos los contaba con los dedos de una sola mano. Eran lo suficientemente conscientes, de lo que era y soy capaz con mi encanto, como para abstenerse de enfrentarse a mí. Estoy segura de que no son parte de su "falsa muerte". Tuvo que ser alguien inmune a mi poder y Onigumo no había nacido todavía. No pudo ser él. Mi familia eran las únicas personas que no les afectaba mi habilidad. Me odiaban. Comprendo que me odiaran a mí, pero ¿mi hija? No es culpable de mis acciones, ella era inocente. Enviar a mi hermana a matarla… por su odio hacia mí, o por cualquier otra maldita razón que tuvieran para quitármela, no lo justifica. Se que estoy tomando conclusiones precipitadas, pero es lo mas cercano que tengo a un culpable. Explicaría por qué apareció en este mundo. Aunque, tal vez, su intención no era matar a mi hija sino castigarme…

—En serio me odias hermana, ¿no? —susurro sin querer.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunta el hanyou. No contesto—Bien, no importa porque ya llegamos.

Nos estacionamos, el olor de una casa muy antigua llega a mi nariz, me recuerda que, en la prisión, las películas de terror que algunos de los prisioneros contaban, describían a casas de este tipo como escenarios. Es de noche, asique lo hace un escenario perfecto.

—¿Quién vive aquí? —pregunto al salir del auto.

—La dueña de la casa se llama Kagura. —contesta ojos dorados uno, mientras rodea el auto—Pero no venimos a verla a ella sino a su hermana. —dice, y no habla hasta tener cargando en su espalda a ojos dorados dos—Tu toca el timbre.

Lo hice, al tercer llamado una niña atendió—¿Kanna?

—Corazón triste. —nos invita a pasar con una seña.

—Acaso ¿nunca pararas de llamarme así? —digo, sentándome en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

—Pero aun estas triste, y no me permites llamarte por tu verdadero nombre.

—No estoy triste, y sabes porque a lo otro. —no contesta.

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen? —pregunta el hanyou recostando a mi secuestrador en el sofá.

—La conocí en la prisión. Compartimos celda unos meses hace… no recuerdo cuánto. —contesto—Supongo que escapaste cuando me secuestraron.

—Sí, mi hermana acompaño al señor Sesshomaru cuando fue a buscarte. —contesta, arrodillándose frente de él, cerro los ojos, estiro sus manos con las palmas arriba de las piernas heridas del yukai.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con él? ¿Por qué lo estas curando? ¿O lo estas agradeciendo por ayudar a tu hermana a que escaparas?

—Silencio. —dice, y me callo. Empieza a recitar unas palabras, que se repiten como un cantico en una lengua extraña.

Kanna tomo la apariencia de una niña de aproximadamente 9 años, hace tres siglos atrás, cuando apenas comenzaba a utilizar sus poderes de bruja. Un hechizo que salió mal, la dejo en ese estado, sin envejecer, con rostro de niña. Se dio por vencida en revertirlo, y acepto el cuerpo que la conservaba joven. Adopto el comportamiento de una niña, tanto que a veces olvida que no lo es. Nació con el don de leer los corazones de las personas. Desde que nos conocimos, me llama "corazón triste". Me pregunto cuándo cambiara mi nombre y concuerde con ella. Kanna y Miroku fueron los primeros en ser mis verdaderos amigos en la prisión. Nos cuidábamos mutuamente entre los tres. El cariñoso era Miroku, por eso no abrace a Kanna a penas escuche su voz y supe que estaba viva. Estoy feliz que lo este, no necesito decirlo porque lo sabe perfectamente.

Sonrió inconscientemente por la situación, me recuerda a esos tiempos en que con una palabra nos callaba a Miroku y a mi cuando peleábamos. O yo estaba tan enojada con algo que solo ella sabía cómo calmarme.

—No te preocupes por Miroku, con mi hermana lo ayudamos a salir también. —dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta que debería haber hecho primero. Abrió los ojos dando por terminando su labor, las heridas del yukai se habían cerrado—Se resistió, pero sabes lo convincente que puedo llegar a ser. —imagine la escena con un Miroku perdedor—Salió hace unas horas, dijo que quería estar solo y lo deje.

—¿Sabes si volverá? —pregunto, ella se para, y me niega con la cabeza. Suspiro—Si vuelve dile que estoy bien, por si me voy antes. —asiente.

—¿Ya está? ¿Lo curaste, podemos irnos? —pregunta el hanyou apurado. Se la paso dando vueltas sin quedarse quieto desde que recostó a ojos dorados dos.

—Falta recuperarse, tienen que quedarse aquí esta noche e irse mañana. —contesta.

—Yo no me quedare aquí. —dice indignado.

—Entonces vete idiota, no tenias porque dispararme si no querías que esto pasara. —despierta cabello plateado.

—Sinceramente no sé por qué continuas con nosotros. Es obvio que ya te enteraste de que no soy tu novia extraviada. —digo, él esquiva mi cara—Si quisieras matarnos ya lo habrías hecho, asique no sé qué es.

—Quiere que le diga dónde está Kikyo.

—Dijiste que estaba muerta. —digo—¿Mentiste?

—Es probable que lo este, pero él no quiere creerme, prefiere comprobarlo por sí mismo.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose se interpone en mi pregunta. Antes de irse el hanyou dice—Dormiré en el auto. A primera hora nos vamos. —el estruendo que sonó al final, me preocupo que Kanna no reaccionara.

—¿Me dirás por qué piensas… que mi hermana puede que este "muerta"?

—Dímelo tú.

—Te lo estoy preguntando a ti idiota. ¿Yo cómo lo voy a saber? No la he visto en milenios.

Suspira—Conoces a tu novio mejor que yo. Fuiste su juguete hasta que encontraste el modo de huir, ¿crees que dejaría viva a tu hermana cuando sepa que no eres tú?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —grite, parándome sobre exaltada.

—La intercambie por tus ojos. Deberías agradecerme que lo hicie... —no lo deje terminar, en un segundo estaba arriba suyo ahorcándolo. Lo tome por sorpresa—Suelta…me mal..dita. —mi fuerza no se comparaba con la suya, veníamos de mundos diferentes y yo ganaba.

—Kagome suéltalo. —me ordena Kanna.

—No quiero. —digo entre dientes. El sigue tratando sin éxito zafarse de mí.

No supe de qué dirección provino el viento que me derribo, desde el suelo sentí la presencia de una mujer, parada con sus ojos clavados en mí, dispuesta a atacarme otra vez si me movía. Mi furia no me advirtió del ruido de la puerta abriéndose cuando ingreso. No me moví, no tenia sentido que este tan descontrolada. ¿Qué es lo que me molesto exactamente? Prefiero no saber la respuesta.

—Kagura, está bien, no me hará nada. —dice, deteniendo la toz.

—Iba a matarte, ¿para eso querías recatarla?

—No me rescato, me secuestro estúpida. —el yukai cerró el paso entre ambas.

—Kagura, no. Solo esta enojada porque le dije que su novio encontró una sustituta. —no me dejo caer por sus palabras y lo ignoro—Necesito dormir en una cama, ¿me prestas la tuya? —casi puedo ver la sonrisa estúpida que le hizo.

Por los fuertes latidos de su corazón sé que contestara—Vamos. —los oigo subir las escaleras agarrados de las manos.

El suelo se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo como para dormirme y soñar con días que deseaba borrar de mi mente.

A Naraku no le basto arrancarme los ojos para saciar su diversión. Me torturo de mil maneras. Parte de mi tenía esperanzas, de que aquel amor que Onigumo sentía por mí, vivía en algún lugar, profundo, dentro suyo. Me burlé de ese estúpido hanyou, sabiendo que yo fui más tonta que él, al esperar por alguien que jamás iba a regresar. La persona que ame ya no existía, murió. Me negué a reconocerlo, incluso después de incontables torturas la esperanza no se desvaneció. Me era imposible dejarlo ir. Sin él, sabia en el poso que iba a parar. Uno que yo misma cavaria.

—¡Hey! ¡Despierta!

—¿Qué mierda…—la voz era reconocible, sus manos sujetando mis brazos, me decían que llevaba sacudiéndome, tratando de despertarme, un buen rato tal vez—…Miroku?

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí con esas personas? —susurra.

—Él sabe dónde está mi hija. —alguien me tapo con una manta mientras dormía, seguro fue Kanna. Sonrió.

—Me dijiste que tu hija estaba muerta. —se sienta en el piso a mi lado.

—No lo sé, el idiota que me secuestro dijo que está viva. ¿Lo conoces?

—Los conozco, a él y a su hermano, el que esta durmiendo en el auto.

—Sabia que eran hermanos, su olor es igual al de él…

—Ambos son peligrosos, para mi están engañándote. Deberías irte ahora que tienes oportunidad.

—Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola, ayer casi mate a uno. Tengo que asegurarme de que lo dijo sea cierto, y si no lo es, lo asesino, simple.

La luz del sol atravesó la ventana, amaneció. Oí el ruido de afuera, la puerta del auto abrirse y los pasos del perro dirigiéndose a la puerta. Kanna se tomo unos segundos en aparecer y abrirle al cuarto golpe. Miroku se quedo a mi lado, seguro mirando, al perro en su forma humana, en actitud de viejos amigos, así llamaba él a sus enemigos.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —el descontento en el tono de su voz dejaba claro que no le daba placer verlo.

—Vine a visitar a mi mejor amiga. Para informarle lo peligroso y engañoso que puede llegar a ser tu hermano mayor.

—Deja de decir esa mierda, no somos hermanos.

La discordia familiar, conozco tan bien ese sentimiento. Confirmar que son hermanos no fue tan difícil. Reconocí su olor, igual a la de su padre. Es color de sus ojos eran hipnotizadores, de un dorado frio y cálido a la vez. Me agrado porque su amabilidad recordaba a Houjo, era un demonio extremadamente inteligente. Aunque su pueblo estaba en constante guerra con los humanos, él reconocía que no todos ellos eran almas con puro odio a los de su especie. Renuncio a las peleas sin sentido, y no abandono su postura, incluso el día en que su esposa falleció, por culpa de los humanos, que quemaron su casa con ella dentro. Solo alcanzo a rescatar a su hijo, un minuto antes de que la casa se derrumbara quedando ella atrapada bajo los escombros.

—Por mas que trates no puedes negar tu sangre.

Lo ignora—Levántate, tenemos que irnos ya. —estiro un poco mis brazos y me levanto—Ve tu a llamar a Sesshomaru, yo esperare en el auto. —no espera a que conteste y se va.

—Estos dos van a traerte problemas, te lo digo. —también se levanta—Comeré algo e iré con ustedes. —tampoco espera que conteste y se va directo a la cocina.

Para mi suerte, la pareja no estaba desnuda ni dormían juntos en la misma cama, quizás no eran pareja como yo pensaba. Solo el yukai estaba, plácidamente, descansando en la cama. Aunque no estaba desnudo, solo tenia puesto el bóxer. Estaba destapado, lo supe por andar tocando su cuerpo, trazando las líneas de sus músculos, encontré el pelo que me llego a sentir su bóxer y tocar un bulto realmente grande cubierto ahí. La herencia es impresionante. No me hacen falta los ojos para ratificar lo sexy que debe ser. Me distraje, y en un segundo, quedé acorralada bajo su cuerpo con mis manos apresadas por las suyas. Reconozco su fuerza, aunque todavía no me gana. La posición cambio, y quede arriba de él.

—Tu hermanito quiere que te levantes. —susurre en su oído, usando mi voz sexy. Lo solté y me bajé de la cama.

Me empujó hacia la pared, chocando el costado de mi cara contra ella, doblo uno de mis brazos hacia atrás y el otro lo pego a la pared—No vuelvas decir que esa abominación es mi hermano, ¿escuchaste? —hablo directamente a mi oreja.

Me deshice de su agarre, golpeándolo justo en medio de las piernas—Lo oí perfectamente. Gracias, pero tú no me mandas.

Me fui escuchando sus maldiciones dirigidas a mí con una sonrisa.

Me despedí de Kanna y nos fuimos los cuatro, a Miroku nadie lo iba a detener de acompañarme. El yukai no reclamó, y el niñito enamorado, exasperado se rindió. Los hermanos nos ignoraban, y Miroku y yo hablamos como si estuviéramos solos en el auto. Me conto de Sango, la guardia de la prisión que lo persiguió hasta que logro perderla vista. Era nuestra amiga, pero fiel a su trabajo. Además, amaba a Miroku. Estaba en contra de las reglas amarlo y asimismo él es un mujeriego solitario. Sango soñaba con el amor, y Miroku quería divertirse. Le recomendé que borrara ese sueño con él y encontrara a alguien más con quien cumplirlo. Me sonrió tristemente y dijo _"¿Crees que no lo he intentado ya?"._ No es que el amor no sea mutuo, pasa que él tiene miedo de que sus sentimientos la pongan en peligro. La maldición le impide tener relaciones largas y duraderas. La familia que desea Sango tener en el futuro, no es un deseo que él le pudiese conceder.

Sus peleas románticas eran escenas divertidas de presenciar, exceptuando las veces en que ella terminaba llorando en un rincón. La idea de Miroku era que lo odie, pero siempre la consolaba y pedía perdón cuando rompía su corazón. Le advertí que eso alimentaria sus esperanzas, y el dijo con voz resignada _"No puedo verla llorar". "¡Son lamentables!_ ", se los grite un día con rabia y a la mañana siguiente, ellos me hablaron como si no hubiese dicho nada.

—¿Crees que todavía sigue buscándote? —pregunto.

—No lo sé, ¿tú que piensas?

—Que te molera a golpes cuando te encuentres, asique estate preparado para la paliza que vas a ligar. —íbamos sentados en los asientos de atrás, por lo que recuesto mi cabeza en su regazo.

—Créeme que lo sé.

—¿Cómo conociste a ojos dorados uno y dos?

—Tú no ves, ¿Cómo sabes que tenemos los ojos de color dorado? —voltea a verme, con tono curioso el niño hanyou.

—De seguro en tu estado humano no son dorado, sino marrones claros, oscuros o negros tal vez, no lo sé.

—Son marrones. —contesta.

—Bueno, lo que sea. —espera que prosiga—Lo sé porque conocí a tu padre. Un demonio muy sexy en verdad. —mordí mis labios por el recuerdo su cuerpo.

—No me digas, que te acostaste con su padre. —hablo sorprendido Miroku.

—No iba a perderme un manjar como ese, obviamente.

—¿No será que eres madre de alguno de ellos? —susurro en broma, aunque ellos oían perfectamente.

—No digas locuras, ella no es mi madre. —dijo asqueado el hanyou, dándose la vuelta.

—Claro, porque significaría que te acostaste con tu tía. ¡Hijo mío! ¿Cómo pudiste? —dije en un tono sobreactuado.

—¿Tu hermana está viva?

—Supuestamente…

—Espera, ¿Kikyo es tu hermana? —su pregunta hace que me levante volviéndome a sentar, el hanyou se voltea otra vez.

—¿Conoces a Kikyo? —preguntamos a la vez.

—La conozco, pero nunca vi su cara. Estaba encapuchada cuando la conocí, ella fue quien me dijo donde encontrar la prisión, que estando allí dentro, mi maldición no dañaría a nadie.

—¿Y hace cuanto fue de eso? —pregunta el hanyou.

—Tres o dos siglos y medio quizás, no recuerdo.

—Yo aun no despertaba…—se queda pensando.

—Ella sabia que yo estaba encerrada ahí. —afirmo en voz alta—Jamás terminare de entender a mi hermana.

Me acuesto otra vez, quiero dormir y que las pesadillas no me atormenten.

Mi hermana fue la primera en nacer, mayor por dos minutos. Tomo la responsabilidad de su hermana menor. Me amaba de pequeña, éramos tan unidas… inseparables. Yo dependía de ella. Admiraba su fortaleza, aspiraba a ser iguales. Las personas nos confundían por nuestro parecido idéntico, y estaban tan equivocados. Yo era la que ansiaba en parecernos tan solo un poco. Era mi inspiración, todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por su aprobación. Desesperada por recibir reconocimiento. La lastime, conseguí que me odiara como mis padres. Nuestra conexión se rompió. Le rogué que me explicara por qué, o qué hice mal. Tener el odio por parte de mis padres, era un sentimiento común y llevadero, porque la tenía para tranquilizarme, diciéndome que no era mi culpa nacer con este poder. Que me diera la espalda fue desgarrador, era la única que me amaba de verdad. Los intentos de suicidio no eran para llamar su atención, realmente me impacto que me hiciera fallar repetidas veces. Me irritaba no entender su comportamiento, no sabia que estaba pensando. Se suponía que me odiaba, ¿Por qué no me permitía morir? ¿quizás… porque se sentía responsable de su estúpida hermana menor? Se lo pregunté, y no recibí ninguna respuesta. Incluso cuando me marcaron, actuó de la manera mas extraña posible, desde que tenía memoria jamás había actuado semejante a ese día. Sospeche que había visto el futuro, mi futuro al hacer esa estupidez. Imagine que debió estar tan enojada conmigo, y que por eso no me detuvo. Se arrepintió, y su solución fue echarme. Gritarme que desapareciera. Y yo sin vacilar la obedecí. Al perder a mi hija y a Onigumo, creí que ellos fueron la razón de gritarme que desaparezca. Como su visión mostro, lo destrozada que me dejaría este mundo… O quizás, quería que mis problemas no la atormentaran más, y listo, fin de la explicación. ¿Qué esperaba escuchar con lo que dijo Miroku? ¿esperaba que mi hermana quisiera rescatarme… otra vez?

Mis padres supieron que seria una carga para ellos desde que nací. Me contaron las innumerables veces que nuestros vecinos, familiares, desconocidos intentaron robarme de la cuna, asaltarlos, inclusive hubo algunos que ofrecieron dinero a cambio de que me entregaran. Me culparon a mí, decían que yo los provocaba, los llamaba de algún modo. Apenas una beba, y ellos no tenían la menor idea de cómo parar lo que hacía. Vivir lejos de la civilización no lo soluciono. Se rindieron, pero mi hermana no. Me protegió hasta que ella tampoco lo resistió. Despreciada por mi propia familia, ¿por qué iba yo a imaginar que formaría una nueva con mi hija o con Onigumo? Que estupidez.

—Ya despierta, llegamos. —la voz de Miroku me saca del sueño—Es una mansión. ¿Quién vivirá allí?

Salgo del auto, ignorando su pregunta—¿Llegamos? ¿Aquí está mi hija?

Oigo las puertas del auto abrirse y cerrarse, saliendo cada uno de este—Aquí esta capturada tu hija. —dice ojos dorados dos—No te he contado toda la historia.

—No, no, no. ¡Tú no me contante absolutamente nada idiota! —me paro frente a él apuntando su pecho como si mis uñas tuvieran el filo de una navaja.

—¿No le dijiste que Rin fue capturada por uno de sus novios? Si te refieres a que Rin es su hija, lo que ahora explica por qué se parecía tanto a Kikyo. —dice pensativo el hanyou.

—¿Rin? ¿Así se llama mi hija? —estruje en un puño la camiseta del yukai sin querer. No era que no me gustara el nombre, sino el hecho de que jamás pude ponerle uno.

—Si, ese es su nombre y fue capturada por un idiota llamado Koga. Lleva ahí dentro más de novecientos años.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es tu culpa, la secuestro porque creyó que sería la única manera de que vinieras a él. La congelo en el tiempo, para que no envejeciera y yo pudiera buscarte. Ella no es como tú, crece al mismo ritmo que el de los humanos.

—Ese idiota estaba obsesionado conmigo. —lo suelto—Me aburrió y tenía que desecharlo como a los demás, pero cuando quise matarlo por fastidiarme tuve que irme…

Koga era un demonio lobo que sabía complacerme bien. Estuvo conmigo poco antes de que llegara Houjo. Fue el culpable de que los padres de Houjo murieran. Su manada destruyo la aldea en que vivían, haciendo de él el único sobreviviente. No le agrado que un niño fuese mas importante para mi que él. Intento eliminar la "amenaza" que destruía nuestra "perfecta relación" repetidas veces sin resultado, eso me dijo Houjo al crecer y preguntarme qué abra pasado con él. Yo siempre llegaba a salvarlo, y como él no me decía nada, de cómo se metía en tantos problemas, pensé que era por su torpeza, desorientación, distracción y por su inocencia al meterse en los caminos de gente extraña y peligrosa.

Una vez, Koga se puso más empalagoso e insufrible de lo usual, y no había visto a Houjo por más de cinco horas, lo cual era extraño. No me gustaba como se estaba comportando, me aburrió, concluí así, que era hora de terminar con su compañía. Sin embargo, Houjo impidió mí acción, apareciendo gravemente herido, empapado por la lluvia cayo en la entrada, su respiración y latidos eran débiles. Tuve que viajar rápidamente a otra dimensión, con él en brazos, busque a una conocida que sabia como curarlo. Nos quedamos en esa dimensión por años después de curarse por completo, era un lindo lugar donde vivir, y él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

—Bueno, el maldito sigue enamorado de ti. Nos tuvo encerrados a Kikyo y a mí, por un tiempo, pensando que eras tú. —escupe con asco el hanyou, no sé si por compararla conmigo o por él o ambas—Cuando se convenció que no eran las mismas y que yo le repitiera mil veces que tú estabas muerta, porque ella me lo dijo, nos liberó. Ahora sé que tu estas viva, y porqué él sabia que lo estabas, seguro porque ella se lo confirmo.

—Tu novia fue quien le dijo dónde podía encontrarla, si con eso los liberaba. —dijo el yukai. Nadie contesto—Entremos. —camino adelante.

Hay cámaras, se mueven y apuntan en mi ubicación—Ya te vio. —dice lo obvio Miroku, como si no hubiera marcha atrás.

—¡Maldito! ¡Sal y entrégame a mi hi…

Ojos dorados dos, tapa mi boca acallando mis gritos—¿Quieres que nos mate a todos idiota? —susurra—Solo te quiere a ti, y si no intentas ser, no se… linda con él… —concluyo—Sera difícil que nos devuelva a tu hija. ¿Entiendes? —asiento de mala gana y aparto de un manotazo las suyas y me alejo, colándome al lado de Miroku—Bien... ¡Koga abre! Ya se que la viste, la traje, justo como tu querías.

Como respuesta, las rejas se abren en par, permitiéndonos pasar. Para llegar a las puertas de la mansión, teníamos que cruzar un camino, que, a sus costados, jardines repletos de variedades de flores perfumaban el lugar. Frente oía el correr del agua de una gran fuente. Me esforcé en identificar los distintos tipos de flores, pensando que me harían estar mas tranquila. No controlaba mi respiración, mis manos sudaban y temblaban. Los nervios me consumían. Quiero huir, esconderme, reaccionar y decirme que todo estará bien. Miles de imágenes cruzan por mi mente, ninguna con final feliz. ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?

Un brazo rodea mis hombros, calmándome—No te preocupes, respira. Estoy aquí. —es Miroku, suspiro de alivio. En verdad fue bueno que me acompañara.

Respiro hondo y exhalo—Gracias por venir.

—Es lo que hacen los amigos. —dice como lo mas obvio, y lo es. Sonrío.

La persona, el niño, demonio zorro, que nos atendió no era el lobo que yo esperaba. Impedía el paso parado en medio de la entrada, con una especie de cofre en las manos. No hacía falta decir qué había dentro, sentía su poder llamándome, no olvide la sensación de oscuridad que me provocaban, que me hundían en lo mas profundo de mi ser. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil pulsaciones. Deseaba lo que había dentro, mis ojos, mi vista, mi encanto. Me contuve de ir corriendo y quitárselo de las manos. Ese poder, conlleva una gran oscuridad y no quiero que mi hija me vea en ese estado de locura y desesperación.

—Si quieres volver a ver a tu hija, tendrás que recuperarlos. —se acerca a mí, depositando el cofre en mis manos.

—No los necesito.

—No se discute, solo así podrás entrar.

De mala gana abro el cofre, tomo uno de mis ojos sintiendo su extraña textura—¿Qué si no lo hago?

—Mataremos al monje. —suelto mi ojo, para tomarlo del cuello haciéndolo levitar. Mi error, porque en segundos sentí la presencia de toda una manada de lobos rodeándonos—Si… me mata… no vol-volverá a verla j-jamás. —lo suelto antes de su ultimo respiro, cae de rodillas y tose unas cuantas veces, antes de tornar a una voz normal—Póngaselos y podrá pasar, lo prometo.

Doy un largo suspiro y con mano firme tomo un ojo y me lo coloco en una cavidad, lo mismo hago con el otro. Los diversos colores de las flores, la magnitud y el ancho y largo de la mansión, el cielo celeste repleto de nubes, la estrella que ves de día… Las lagrimas que caen, el sabor salado que llega a mi boca… Lo insignificante de quienes me rodean, que, con solo una palabra mía y el encanto de mis ojos, harían cualquier cosa que les ordene. Borre el ultimo pensamiento, para concentrarme plenamente en mi hija.

El niño había corrido dentro de la mansión al colocarme mis ojos—Astuto. —dije en voz baja, sonriendo.

—Amor, hazme un favor y diles a los demás que se retiren. —era la voz de Koga, provenía de unos altavoces.

—Miroku entrara conmigo. —miro directamente a una de las cámaras arriba de la inmensa puerta.

—No, solo tu amor. Nadie más.

No tengo porque preocuparme, puedo hacer que me obedezcan a mí, todos esos perros que lo siguen. Por ahora le seguiré el juego, y cumpliré su orden. Me volteo lentamente, quedando frente a ellos puedo notar lo sexy que son cada uno. El cabello largo de los hermanos me hacen recordar a su padre, ojos dorados dos, es casi idéntico a él, su estatura, el ancho de sus hombros, sus músculos bien entrenados, en su frente una luna color violeta con dos rayas en ambas mejillas lo diferencian de su padre que solo tenía una. El hanyou con su esencia humana, más bajo que su hermano, tenía ciertos rasgos similares de su padre en su rostro, y en cuanto el resto de su cuerpo era bastante atractivo. Las miradas, lo que transmitían sus ojos, en uno eran frialdad y distancia, y en otro algo de calidez y tristeza. Un hombre intimidante, y un niño con corazón roto. Miroku era exactamente como lo había imaginado, apuesto, cabello negro atado en una pequeña coleta, entrenado y con una sonrisa encantadora, digno de un mujeriego.

—Ojos dorados, cabello largo y plateado, oídos puntiagudos, una copia de su padre. —digo, sin recibir contestación, me mira con inexpresión—Supongo que tu parte demoniaca te hace ver más atractivo. —me refiero al hanyou, el si evita mostrar una expresión de disgusto—Por razones de amistad, no puedo acostarme contigo Miroku, además Sango me mataría. —digo en broma, y él aun sigue hipnotizado, como si solo yo estuviera presente.

—Amor, ya hazlo, diles que se vayan. —lo oigo ansioso.

Giro los ojos, me acerco a mi víctima, me paro frente a él—Bésame. —él se acerca a mi boca, pero yo lo detengo colocando dos dedos en sus labios, sonrió maliciosa, doy otro paso con mi pie izquierdo, me cruzo de brazos y digo—…el pie. —aguanto las ganas de reírme al verlo descender y arrodillarse a la altura de mi pie, saca mi zapatilla, quita mi media y besa mis nudillos. Me rio, le doy una patada en la frente, cae hacia atrás, me subo encima de él y susurro en su oído—No soy idiota, se que estas fingiendo, ese fue tu castigo por no decirme que le paso a mi hija. Si necesito que vengas, gritare tu nombre. Si Miroku no esta cuando salga, te mato. —hablo rápidamente, y me paro—Pónmela otra vez. —lo hace y no se levantó hasta que yo lo ordene—Váyanse y no vuelvan.

Obedientemente se marcharon, y entre en la mansión. Había sido a construido para un dueño narcisista, camine observando pinturas vacías de significado para mí. Me acerqué a una puerta entreabierta, lo que vi allí fue una locura. No podía llegar a una cifra exacta, de los retratos colgados en la pared y techo, con mi cara, cuerpo, con diferentes poses en diferentes posiciones. Había una palabra para explicar esto, y era obsesión.

—¿Te gusta? —me voltee, y ahí estaba frente a mí, el hombre al que seguro iba a matar—Tu hermana me ayudo a hacerlos.

—¿Eso hizo? Seguro lo hizo diligentemente.

—Bueno, amenace con matar a su amante para que haga más fácil el trabajo, claro.

—¿Solo hacían eso? ¿Posaba para ti y nada más?

—No te pongas celosa amor, sabia que no ella no eras tu desde el instante en que la vi. Nadie se compara a ti. Pero su parecido llamo mi atención, y la tentación de tenerla aquí posando, haciendo lo que quiera con tal de salvar al amor de su vida, se apodero de mí, lo siento. —dice sin ninguna sensación de lamento.

Mi puño ya había golpeado su hermosa cara antes de darme cuenta, lo golpee, arañe, patee varias veces sin recibir resistencia de su parte, justo cuando estaba por darle el golpe de gracia dijo—Si me matas… la matas a ella, si no es que está muerta ya.

—¿Qué mierda…

—Estamos conectados. Si no mando a alguien que la cure de las heridas que acabas de hacerle, morirá.

La sangre que caía de su cuerpo, imaginarlo en mi hija, pensé que mi corazón no latía más, para mi sorpresa al tocar mi pecho las pulsaciones eran rápidas y constantes. Maldije por lo bajo, lo solté y me aparté de su lado—Sabia que no te podía controlar y dejaste que te hiciera esto por eso. —dije en voz alta mis pensamientos—Lléveme donde esta ella, y si está muerta juro que tú también lo estarás.

—Tranquila, ella es mi seguro de vida, jamás permitiría que le ocurriese algo.

Sale de la habitación y yo lo sigo. Acabo de caer en una maldita trampa, siempre creí que ese estúpido yukai me haría caer en una y lo hizo. No diría que fue su plan, pero sucedió. Un paso en falso y mi hija podría morir en cualquier momento y estoy segura de que yo sería la única culpable, nuevamente. No arruinare esto, mi hija crecerá y tendrá una vida feliz, hare que eso pase, sin importar cómo lo hare.

* * *

 **Todavía no se si recuperar su encanto en el segundo capítulo estuvo bien, tal vez tendría que haber esperado más tiempo, igual así quedo...**

 **¡Comenten que les pareció!**

 **Aprecio que lean mi historia, y quizás lo sigan haciendo...**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, gracias por leer.**

 **Bye-bye.**


End file.
